Levy's Nightmares
by Just.a.kidd
Summary: Levy has had the same repeating nightmare, but this time she isn't alone. What will Gajeel do once he learns her secret? Can he make her nightmare go away? LevyXGajeel! Possible two shot!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail!

I hope you Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't late. However the time he didn't know. Gajeel and Levy were out on another special request mission. A lot of people had been asking for these two Mages specifically due to a special in Sorcerer Weekly about them both. Jason did an unbelievable job talking them up.

Gajeel lays in the hotel room, alone. He only wore his black sweat pants. Levy in the room beside his. He stares at the ceiling, sleep alluding him. The man was thinking about the mission they had just accomplished. He snuck into (meaning ran in screaming) a black market museum and retrieved a missing artifact that was stolen during transport, then Levy deciphered the contains. They really did make an amazing team. However, being in such a small town the train only came once a day. Forcing them to go to a rundown inn, where no one else was staying. Only two teens were working at the counter. Gajeel decided to catch up on so much needed sleep and call it in early. Levy agreeing to do the same. Gajeel's eyes start to become heavy, and sleep finally takes him.

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"_ Gajeel shoots up in his bed, violent screaming pulling him from his deep slumber.

 _'Levy.'_ He knew her scream anywhere. Hell, he caused that scream once. He jumps from the bed and out the door. The sound never subsiding. He kicks down Levy's door. Not even bothering to knock. Who could blame him?

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ Levy lays in a tight ball on the bed. Her hands gripping her hair, threatening to rip out her blue locks. Her small body trembling, squeezing out tears through her tightly held eyelids. The sound never stopping, as if she didn't need to breathe at all.

Gajeel rushes to the bed, sitting the small girl up, shaking her tense body, back and forth and back and forth. "Wake up! Wake up!" He calls but gets no response. Her being suddenly seems to explode, she throws her leg into the Dragon Slayers chest, pushing off with great force. Her body falling off the bed and onto the floor on the other side. Her screaming stops as soon as her physique crashes onto the floor with a _**thud!**_

"Shrimp!" Gajeel bellows, he climbs onto the bed to peer down at the girl. She lays on her back, her body still quaking. Her eyes distant and afraid, like she was staring into the heavens but only found hell. He looks at her lip as it quivers, waiting for words or another scream just anything, that's when he realizes that she isn't breathing! He knows that he needs to act but before he can move her body flies from the floor. Levy races to the bathroom, slamming the door. Gajeel fallows, reopening the wooden barricade to see her body hunched over the toilet, viciously throwing out her stomach contents. Praying to the Porcelain Princess. He only watches in shock, not knowing what brought this on or what to do, he only watches in shock. He only watches.

She finally empties everything she once contained. Looking over at Gajeel, she smiles.

My Mavis did she just smile? She woke up violently screaming, throws up, then smiles at him in the orange shorts and gray tee-shirt she borrowed from the small teen at the front desk. God she was a mess. A hot mess but a mess none the less.

"What...?" The Iron Dragon Slayer, is speechless. How could she smile?

"I'm sorry I woke you up Gajeel. It was only a nightmare. Thank you for checking on me but, you can go back to sleep now it won't happen again." The Solid Script Mage exits the bathroom, flipping on all the lights in her room. As if the illumination could drive out all evil. She sits down at a large desk and pulls out a book. Gajeel looks over at the clock on the wall, it was only eleven at night, what can she possible be doing now?

All he can muster is, "Go back to sleep." The girl turns back around, she glares at him hard. As if she was trying to comprehend his words.

"I can sleep later, right now you need sleep." She says before turning back to her book.

He's noticed Levy's extreme lack of sleep lately. Her eyes always decorated with large dark circles. The girl's subconscious always threatening to take over. Her mind never quite grasping the full conversation. Levy's body never seeming to be quick enough to do...well anything. He tried to talk her into sleeping on the train between his own sickness, but she always declined.

"Yer sleeping now!" Gajeel demands. His deep voice echoing through the room. Shocking the small girl, she looks up at him, her eyes showing that she was only half able to understand.

"I'm sorry I woke you up Gajeel. It was only a nightmare. Thank you for checking on me but, you can go back to sleep now it won't happen again." Levy repeats, as if she has rehearsed saying this. Gajeel, walks towards Levy, picking her up, she didn't seem to realize what was happening.

"I ain't going back to bed until you fall asleep." Gajeel mumbles as he lays Levy onto the sea of blankets. However, the girl gets right back up and tries to walk back to her desk. Gajeel grabs her arm and whips her back around to face him. That's when he sees it. Her eyes. They look afraid. Not of him, not even close, they look afraid of the world.

"I can't go back to sleep, please don't make me go back to sleep." The small Mage cries.

"Why?" Gajeel asks.

"If I go back to sleep, then I'll have that nightmare again! I don't want to have that nightmare again!" She cries. Her body collapsing to the floor.

"Will ya tell me about it?" Gajeel asks.

"No!" Levy screams, she quickly crawls away from him like he was threatening her.

"Oi okay! Okay! Calm down!" Gajeel begs. "Look I know yer scared." He starts to help Levy to her feet. "However, if ya don't sleep ya don't live. Now it's time to go to bed. I'll be right next door. There is no need to be afraid."

"Gajeel! I'm not tired I swear!" Levy calls as Gajeel leads her to the bed by her hand.

"I don't care, yer going to sleep." The menacing man demands. He helps the bluenette into the tall bed. Then goes and turns off the lights. He was like a living breathing contradiction. He was tall, dark and scary. Yet extremely kind to this girl before him.

"Gajeel? Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" Levy whispers.

"Of course Shrimp." He says. He sits beside the bed, waiting until his partner falls asleep. Watching the moon light shine in onto her blue hair. He remembers a time when he wouldn't have even thought of preforming such an act. However he would do anything for Levy.

Levy wasn't his, but man did he love her. Her eyes when she reads an exciting part in her book, the way she bites her bottom lip at a cliff hanger. Her smile when she greets him at the guild hall. The bitter facial expression she would make when someone tricks her into drinking beer, a feat that happens more than most would think. It looked as if she was a child drinking black coffee. Most of all, he loved her personality, she has the most unbelievable way with people, changing even horrible beast like himself Not to mention, her ass! Mavis blessed that girl with the best butt in the guild! The way her hips sway when she walks drives Gajeel up the walls!

Despite all of this. Why? Why did he end up falling for a girl he swore never to fall for? The girl he crucified on a tree. The girl he hurt beyond belief. His theory, was from being sealed away on Tenrou. Moments before they were robbed of seven years of their lives, Gajeel grabbed Levey to protect her. Absorbing her into his arms, cradling her into his chest. She instinctively pushing her face into his neck. Her tiny hands pressed against his chest, feeling his heart beat. His lungs being filled with her scent. Her blue hair the last thing he saw. Staining his eyelids. This is show they stayed for those seven years. Gajeel being a dragon slayer, his subconscious formed an unbreakable with the small girl. Remembering her fragrance as his home. Her blue hair as a keepsake. Marking her as his and labeling her as his treasure. His mate for life. However all this, is something he would never dream of telling Levy.

Once she was in a deep sleep Gajeel leaves back to his room. He lies down in his bed, but he couldn't fall asleep. Gajeel's mind was littered with ideas of what Levy's nightmare could have been. He laid sleeplessly, consumed by his thoughts.

 _"Ahhhhhhhh!"_ The scream broke through his thinking. Gajeel sprints from his hotel room and into Levy's.

Levy's hands covering her ears, her body was pushed against the headboard. Her hands clasping her ears, trying to dive out whatever noise was sounding in her nightmare. She was shivering and sweating at the same time. Tears flowing from her closed eyes. Her scream growing louder with every moment. Gajeel could hear her heart beat racing.

"Levy! Levy!" Gajeel shouts. He grabs her small body, and pulls her into his chest. Hugging her tightly, rocking her back and forth. Still calling her name.

 _"Ahhhhhhhh!"_ Levy shrieks. Her hands fly into his chest pushing her back slightly, followed by her foot flying into the Dragon Slayers face and her body smacks against the head board. Snapping her body awake with the large wave of pain. Her eyes fearful, appearing to look through Gajeel. Like he was nothing but a window with a murderer on the other side. Her breathing was insanely quick, as if she was hyperventilating. Like she was still living the dream.

"You're okay now! Calm down! Deep breaths!" Gajeel rants trying to calm her down. It took several minutes for the small mage's body to stop shaking, and her breathing rate to go back to normal.

"I'm sorry I-woke you up Gajeel. It was only a night-mare. Thank you for checking on me but, you can-go back to sleep now it won't happen again." Levy says. Her words interrupted with short shaky breaths. She tries to get up from the bed, however Gajeel wouldn't let her.

"Oh no you don't!" He grabs the girl and pulls her back down onto the bed with him. "You are going to sit right here and tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I'm sorry I woke you up Gajeel. It was only a nightmare. Thank you for checking on me but, you can go back to sleep now it won't happen again." She quotes.

"Levy!" He screams. Seemingly snapping her out of her daze.

"Gajeel?" She questions, like she was seeing him for the first time.

"Start talking! What was this nightmare about!?" He snorts.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Levy says shallowly.

"How many people have you talked to about this dream?" Gajeel asks.

"No one." She says tearing up.

"You clearly haven't been sleeping because of this. It looks like it's eating you alive this nightmare! It's time to talk about it."

"Gajeel, you don't understand!" Levy shrieks.

"I don't understand!? I don't understand!? Levy shortly after I joined Fairy Tail I endlessly had nightmares about those things I did to you! I fucking crucified you!"

"Gajeel I've forgiven you for that!" Levy shouts hugging the man. However Gajeel pulls her back off.

"You, you can forgive me, for the rest of my miserable life, but I will never forgive myself for those things! I hurt the kindest person in the world, for the hell of it!" Gajeel calls.

"Gajeel you know that's not true!" Levy shouts. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself, you didn't do that! Black Steel Gajeel from Phantom Lord did! You are Gajeel from Fairy Tail now!"

"You see Levy, your words made my nightmares go away. I always thought that those nightmares were caused because I was afraid of myself. However, after the first time you said that you forgave me, they just disappeared, and I realized, I was having nightmares because I thought that I you were afraid of me." Gajeel says looking away from Levy's glair.

"Gajeel. My nightmare, it's the same every time. I-I'm standing... In this black void, and I'm all alone. I scream...I always scream the same thing. I scream _'Why don't you just kill me already?'_ " Gajeel visibly flinches. "Then there is this voice, it comes from right behind me, and it...it says _'I don't want to kill you, I want to make you suffer.'_ It always comes from right behind me, so I turn around. I try so hard not to but I always turn around! The same thing, every time. It's everyone, all my friends. The whole guild. They are hanging on crosses. They're all on large wooden crosses, all of them are dead. Everyone's dead!" Levy begins to sob. "Everyone except you and Natsu. You two are still alive. Natsu always screams the same thing! He screams _'Lucy! Lucy! Why didn't you save Lucy! You could have saved Lucy! You could have saved us all!'_ Then, then you look up, and you-you just whisper, _'I should have left you on that tree.'_ " Gajeel grabs Levy and pulls her into a hug. "Then all I can do is hear everyone's disembodied screams! Their wordless screams echoing in the void endlessly!" Levy cries harder, Gajeel tightening his grip. "The scariest part, is that I feel like I know that voice, but I can't remember who's it is."

"Levy, I would never say something like that." Gajeel says sternly.

"God I'm just happy you're alive to say anything." Levy retorts.

"Levy you have to understand!" Gajeel says pulling her back to look him in the eyes. "Putting you on that tree was the worst thing I've ever done!"

"After you put me on that tree, the nightmares disappeared Gajeel." Levy says, smiling through her tears. "I've had this dream since I joined Fairy Tail, but after you put me on the tree they disappeared for a while. It made me believe that I would be the one on the cross, and that I didn't have to watch my family suffer. However they did comeback. In time you and Natsu would say those things to me, but I'm okay with those thing because I know that you were both alive!"

"Levy, I'm so sorry." Gajeel mumbles into her hair, as he pulls her into another hug. "How often do you have that dream?" Gajeel asks.

"I don't go back to sleep after the third time. It's normally like three in the morning anyway." Levy says.

"You have that dream three times a night!" Gajeel yells, he looks at her in disbelief. Hugging her tighter.

"Well, it could be more if I don't stay awake." Levy says awkwardly.

"My Mavis, I'd do anything to make it go away." Gajeel mumbles.

"Well I'm not that lucky, this thing doesn't just go away, that's only not happened once." Levy answers.

"When was that?"

"Back when I would only get the dream once a night. I was getting in late from a mission, and I saw Wendy in the lobby. She was crying from a bad dream. So I let her sleep in my bed with me. That was the only night I didn't have it in over a year." Levy answers.

"Don't you always share a bed with bunny girl?"

"No, I've never slept over with Lucy." Her eyes growing tired.

"Well then that's the answer!" Gajeel says.

"What?" Levy asks back in her half-conscious state.

"You gotta sleep with someone!" Gajeel answers.

"Wh-what!?" Levy says snapping fully awake.

"The only time ya' didn't have the dream is when you sleep with someone. So you probably can feel that person breathin' or som' so you know that they ain't dead." Gajeel says.

"So I have to find someone to start sleeping with?" Levy asks. A deep blush forming on her face.

"I think you already have." Gajeel says laughing loudly. Not because they had a 'thing' or anything like that. It was because he was the only one who knew.

"Yeah I think that guy at the front desk would like to." Levy says sarcastically.

"Fine! If that's what you want!" Gajeel says as he stands up beside the bed.

"No wait!" Levy yells. She wraps her arms around his waist, still kneeling on the bed. "Please Gajeel, you are the only one who knows about my dream, please, make this nightmare go away." She begs. "Just this once."

"Oi, calm down Shrimp! I was just kidding!" Gajeel says. He turns back around and climbs onto the bed. Motioning to his blue haired companion to lay beside him. Levy crawls to the top of the large bed, laying down beside him. "How did you and Wendy sleep?" Gajeel says awkwardly.

"Well, I was holding her head against my chest, so she could hear my heart beat." Levy answers looking away.

Before Levy knew what was happening, Gajeel grabs her and pulls her into his chest, cuddling her close.

"Good night Gajeel." Levy whispers, her breath tickling his chest.

"Night Shrimp." Gajeel mumbles into her blue mane. Both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I have Chapter Two done, if anyone wants it early just say so.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

In couldn't post it till now, my computer crashed.

I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Gajeel wakes up, but doesn't dare move. Levy was sleeping beside him. Her body cuddling up to his chest. She looks almost...peaceful. He looks over at the clock on the wall, they would miss the train unless they get up now. However, after one more look at the blue ball of bed head beside him. He decides that staying another night, might not be so bad.

After another hour of silently watching The Solid Script Mage sleep. She finally starts to stir in her sleep. She sits up before finally opening her eyes.

"Gajeel?" Levy says. Tears filling her eyes. She throws herself down onto the man beside her. Hugging him tight. "Thank you so much Gajeel!" She cries.

"Oi! Shrimp calm down!" Gajeel demands.

"That's the first time in many months I've only had that dream twice Gajeel!" She says sitting up, she struggles to wipe away her water works.

"Just wait till tonight!" Gajeel says smirking.

"What are you talking about Gajeel?" Levy asks confused.

"We missed the train." He answers. The girl quickly throws her head around and looks at the clock.

"Why didn't you wake me!?" She shouts, jumping from the tall bed.

"Cause ya needed the sleep!" Gajeel calls. Levy rushes to the bathroom. She comes back out several minutes later, her hair in a messy ponytail. She grabs a bag from beside the bed next to Gajeel, and walks towards the large desk on the opposite side of the room.

"Shrimp... Does your ass say _'Eat Cake'_?" Gajeel asks. On the back of Levy's orange shorts, these words were written.

"Shut up, you know that I forgot sleep clothes." Levy huffs. She continues to the desk and sits down. She lays several pages and books across the table.

"What you doing now?" He says as he gets up from the bed.

"I was supposed to translate this stuff on the train ride back but I can just do it now."

"Have fun. I'm gonna go shower then walk around the town."

"Good bye Gajeel!" Levy calls as he leaves the room.

"Bye Shrimp."

* * *

Gajeel finishes his trip around the town, hit a bar for a quick drink, not that it could affect him that much, and was now making his way back to the hotel. The girl at the front desk smirking at him, while the boy gives him a thumbs up. Confusing the dragon slayer. He finally realizes they must have seen him leave Levy's room. He walks to his room and showers again. Then changes into his sleep cloths, even though his _'sleep cloths'_ were only sweatpants. Then walks to Levy's room and knocks on the door.

"It's open." Levy calls from inside the room. Gajeel walks in and sees Levy in the same spot he left her, she was still wearing the same clothes but Gajeel could tell by her scent that she had taken a shower. She was sitting in the large chair with her legs folded up like a child. "How was your day?" She asks never looking up.

"Boring, there's nothin' to do in this town." Gajeel grumbles. He walks over to Levy. She was working on a different translation job. "How many of these things did ya bring?" Gajeel asks.

"Doranbolt dropped by and asked me to do some work for him. He scared me half to death with his teleportation, but he always pays well so I don't mind." Levy says as she stares down at the paper. Her hands flying quickly across the page. Beautiful cursive laying in her pens wake.

"Ya almost finished?" Gajeel asks.

"Just...a...bout...done!" Levy says as she drops her pencil and hits a lacrama on the corner of the desk. Doranbolt suddenly appears in the room, dressed in his Magic Council attire.

"Hello Mrs. McGarden, as well as Mr. Redfox I see." He says as he spots Gajeel. He turns back to Levy. "Shall I assume you finished your work?" He asks. Levy was gathering all the papers and staking them up neatly.

"Yes sir I just finished." She says as she continues to lean over the desk. Gajeel standing beside the large piece of furniture.

"Mrs. McGarden, does your butt say _'Eat Cake?'_ " Doranbolt asks. Gajeel instantly felt the need to punch him in the face. Which is completely hypocritical because he pointed it out as well.

"Uhm...I forgot sleep cloths and had to borrow these from the girl at the front desk." Levy says blushing deeply. Turning and holding out the papers.

"I should have assumed something like that. Thank you for your service Mrs. McGarden." He answers taking the papers. "Mr. Redfox. I humbly ask you be gentle with Mrs. McGarden. She is a big help to the Magic Council." Doranbolt says before disappearing.

"Oi!" Gajeel shouts at the man who was no longer present.

"Sorry Gajeel." Levy says quietly.

"Ya ready for bed?"

"I was planning on reading some bef-" Levy was cut off by Gajeel. He throws her over his shoulder in one swift motion.

"To bad! I'm tired so let's go!" Gajeel shouts.

"P-put me down you idiot!" Levy cries, hitting her hands on his back.

"Hey Shrimp! Don't anger me! My face is pretty close to my face to that 'cake' of yours and I'm not scared to take a bite!" He calls, forming a deep laugh, shaking Levy's body.

"Uhg! Gajeel!" She shouts. He throws her down on the bed, then lays down next to her. They both find their way under the covers. Gajeel watches Levy's face. Her eyes wouldn't look at his. They were staring at something else.

"Gajeel?" She whispers.

"Mhm?" He sounds harshly. She looks into his red eyes then quickly then away. She pulls her head down underneath the blankets that surround them.

"Never mind. It's childish." The bluenette says slightly muffled.

"Shrimp spill it." Gajeel states coldly.

"I-I just wanted to asks silly question, it was nothing." Levy murmurs.

"You can ask a question if I can." Gajeel states. Levy pokes her head out from under the covers like a child. Her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Can...can I touch your piercings?" Levy mumbles quietly. Gajeel realizes that she had been staring at the three metal studs on his arm. He slowly grabs her hand and pulls it to his face. Leading her to the iron piece closes to his mouth. She slowly drags her finger around the item. "I-it's warm." She whispers.

"Did you expect em to be cold?" Gajeel asks. Forcing Levy to pull her hand back.

"I-I don't know." Levy says. She reaches for the ones decorating the area where his eyebrows should be, but stops. She waits for an approving nod from him.

"Can you take them out?"

"It'd hurt like hell. They are a part of my skin now. They even feel like skin when you touch em." Levy's hand flies back for a second time. She looks at him like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. A slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"My turn now." He says smirking. "Why is your skin always cold?" Gajeel asks. He grabs her hand and pulls her knuckles to his cheek. They felt like ice to the touch.

"Believe it or not, but I'm not originally from Magnolia." She says with a smirk. Most of the guild members weren't original from Magnolia. "I was originally from a place near Isvan, the land where Ultear was from. Mine was an independent land named Kípo Págo, it's known as the coldest place in Fiore." Levy says with a small smile. Gajeel could tell that she didn't like talking about her homeland. He quickly releases her hand and pulls her into his chest.

"Goodnight Shrimp."

"Goodnight Gajeel." She says. They both soon fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Gajeel woke up to the sound of crying. He opens his eyes to see Levy sitting up in the bed.

"Shrimp what's wrong!?" He asks panicked. She turns around and around with tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face.

"I didn't have the dream Gajeel!" She sobs. "This is the first time in years."

"Shr-"

"I'm sorry if I'm acting childish, but I'm just so happy!" She calls.

"Shrim-"

"Thank you Gajeel!"

"Shrimp!" Levy's attention turns to his words. "Shrimp, I know that you are happy, but we better hurry if you want to catch the train." Gajeel says seriously. A smile forms across her face as she jumps from the bed, rushing to the bathroom. "And ask the front desk girly if you can keep those shorts!"

* * *

I know that it is a lot shorter, I don't know if I should say sorry our your welcome.

I will continue upon request. If not then this is the end and goodbye!

I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, I'll explain at the end, Enjoy!

* * *

Levy's sitting at her desk in the living room. Attempting to read a book, but the words feel mindless to her. All she can think about, is how she was dreading sleep _. 'Why did I have to sleep with him? Now I'll never get over not having that dream.'_

The two had arrived back at Magnolia that afternoon. She dropped by the guild hall to give Mira her work and left back to her home in Fairy Hills. After picking up more translation requests. Gajeel on the other hand stayed at the guild hall. Probably waiting for PantherLilly. The Dragon Slayers friend had gone to visit the other Exceeds with Happy and Carla for a week. The black feline should be back on this day.

Levy's room was large like an apartment. Containing a living room, a kitchen with dining table, a bedroom along with a bathroom, and a large closet. Not to mention the books! It was lined with large wooden shelves. Books packed into every spot possible. Books on the coffee table and in the kitchen cabinets. Stacks on the floor beside the large gray couch.

Now Levy sits at her workstation. In nothing but a large light yellow sweater and knee high black socks. (She's wearing undergarments of course) Trying to fade into her book but failing.

"Uhg!" Levy shouts as she flies up from her desk, throwing her chair back. She picks up the book and throws it at a wall. Right before it hits the light gray barricade. Gajeel appears from the shadows. (Like literally, Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic)

"Hey Shri-!" He was cut off by the book, slamming into his face. Levy's body tenses as she waits for him to react. Waits for him to shout out violent words of hate. Waits for a scream of profanity. "What the fuck Shrimp?" Gajeel growls angrily in a low voice. Causing Levy to let out a little squeak. Of course she squeaked! She expected a yell!

 _'Did she just squeak? Mavis that's adorable.'_ Gajeel thinks. A thought he would never admit to.

"I-I'm sorry Gajeel, I-I didn't know that you would just appear right there!" Levy says trying to stay calm. Then it hits her. "Gajeel? Why are you in my room?" Levy asks, her face looking like she had just be violated. Pulling down on the bottom of her sweater. Which was unnecessary because she was fully covered thanks to the long fabric. However her pulling revealed her collarbones.

"Isn't it obvious Shrimp? I'm here to sleep with ya!" Gajeel says with a smirk.

"What!? Gajeel I thought that that was only a onetime thing?" Levy says strongly.

"No Shrimp I think you were wrong. You see! You need sleep to live, and because I'm the only one who knows about your nightmare, it is my job to take care of you!" Gajeel answers as he walks around the room touching things he really should touch.

"Gajeel that's really not needed! I've had to live with this nightmare forever. You shouldn't worry so much about it" Levy insists with a smile.

"Shrimp, you shouldn't have **had** to live with this dream in the first place. Everyone in Fairy Tail would have taken care of you."

"I don't want them to take care of me. I want them to live without worrying about me!" Levy shouts loudly.

"Keep your voice down!" Gajeel whispers angrily. A smug smirk forms on Levy's lips.

 _'He's scared to be in Fairy Hills.'_

"Ahhhhhh! Someone help! Intruder intruder!" Levy screams violently. Her loud words echoing off the walls.

"Shhhhhh! What if the two demons here you!" Gajeel says, referring to Mira and Erza. He clearly was unaware that Mira did live here.

"Help me! Someone help me!" Levy continues.

"Oi!" He whisper yells. "Calm down what's your deal! Ya trying to get me killed!" He grabs Levy and throws his hand over her mouth. Hugging her back against his chest tightly. An arm tight around her waist. She throws an elbow into his face, causing hims to drop the hand that covered her mouth.

"Gajeel get off I'm not wearing pants!" Levy shouts. Gajeel suddenly releases the girl.

"Why aren't you wearing pants!? Why are you screaming!? Someone might hear you!" He continues to whispers.

"First off, I'm not wearing pants because I'm in my room with a locked door! No one should be coming in in the first place. Second, there's magic enchantment written so no noise can leave this room." Levy says.

"What?" Gajeel asks stupidly.

"How else could I have kept my nightmare a secret? I can't go waking everyone up screaming." Levy states as she walks over to her desk. She pulls out a pair of lavender shorts from the top drawer. She had placed them there in case someone were to knock on the door. "Turn around will ya?"

"Just go in the other room to change!" He snarks.

"I can't leave you alone! You might break something!" Gajeel lets out a sigh and turns around to face a large book shelf. However this one was different from the other shelves that line her room's walls. Instead of books the item was decorated with memories. There was a picture of Levy and Lucy, it looked as if it was from when Lucy had just joined the guild. A photo of all the people at Fairy Tail when they were still kids. An image of Shadow Gear when they took their first real mission, along with the flier. A painted portrait that Reedus had done of Levy, along with several other pictures. Five memorable books sat on the book shelf. Only two were in a language Gajeel could read. A bible and 'Solid Script Magic for Beginners'." Several other things adorned the wooden furniture, but the thing that caught his eye the most, was a flower.

It was shaped like a carnation, but it was bright blue like Levy's hair. It wasn't wilted despite the fact it had no water or steam. He had no clue how she could have obtained such an item in winter.

Gajeel, unknowingly reaches his hand out, and touches it carefully. Instantly killing the plant. The blue faded to gray and the item seemingly died on the spot.

"Shit!" He shouts. His body going into panic. His raven hair standing up on end.

"What's wrong?" Levy says as she turns around, walking towards the man. She looked exactly the same but, Gajeel knew she now has shorts on, making them both feel more comfortable.

"Wrong! What!? Nothing's wrong!" Gajeel says as he positions himself between the shelve and the girl.

"What did you break?" Levy says seriously.

"Oi! What makes you think I broke something!?" Gajeel shouts. She stares hard into his features. Reading his face like one of her books.

"You might fool others, but to me, you will always be an aspectabund." Levy says sternly.

"Oi! What'd you call me!?" Gajeel calls. Anger in his eyes. The girl only giggles, and pushes him playfully out of the way. "Sorry Shrimp." Gajeel says as she spots the dead plant.

"Watch this." She stands on her toes slightly and touches the dead flower gently. The grey fades to blue, and the petals straighten out. Bringing back to its original state.

"How did you do that Shrimp!?" Gajeel asks in shock.

"It's a magic flower that only grows in Kípo Págo. The heat from your hands sent it into dormancy." Levy says as she stares at the plant with solace eyes. "I arrived at Fairy Tail with it."

"You ready to sleep Shrimp?" Gajeel asks. Trying to end her sorrow filled moment.

"Gajeel, haven't you been listening! You can't stay here!" Levy says sternly

"Oi! Why not?"

"You can't sleep with me every night. You have a house and a life Gajeel." Levy retorts.

"That's why we're gonna take turns! You can come sleep at my house tomorrow!" He insists like a stubborn child.

"Gajeel! You don't need to feel tempted to do this. I will be fine! I've always been fine!"

"I'm not tempted to do anything! I'm doing this because I feel that doing this is right!" He snaps.

"Why!?" The bluenette shouts. "Why do you want this so badly!?"

"Because Levy! I want to protect you!" Gajeel shouts. Shocking Levy and himself. "You are too kind Levy! You forgave me you've forgive Laxus! You are always grinning at the world like nothing scares you! You've gone through hell trying to hide this nightmare from people! I'm scared that at some point somethings going to change all that. That you will just stop smiling. And when you stop smiling. Everyone's going to stop smiling." Gajeel shouts faded into a normal voice. He stares down at the floor sadly.

"Gajeel?" Levy says as she throws her arms around him. "You can't protect me forever."

"If I can't protect you, then I can't the guild's happiness." He looks over her shoulder (actually more her whole body) at all the pictures on the self. In every single one of the photos the people have a smile on their face. Somehow, Gajeel knows that smile was because of Levy. "Are you ready for bed Shrimp?"

"Sure, but only for tonight." She sounds. She let's go and slowly walks to her room. The tall man fallowing behind her.

"Oi Shrimp! Your bed is...bare?" Gajeel says sourly. The room was decorated nicely, but the large bed in the middle contained only a mattress and several large pillows. There was not a blanket insight.

"Yeah...well, I don't get cold so, why waste money on blankets?" Levy says smiling awkwardly.

"You are very strange Shrimp. Ya know that?"

"Says the one that broke into a girls dormitory." Levy snarks. She walks to the bed and climbs in. Gajeel stands at the foot of the bed watching her. Looking at her like she just crawled into an oven "What's wrong?" Levy asks. Gajeel just ignores her question and climbs into the bed beside her. They lay looking at one another. "Gajeel, what's wrong?" Levy repeats seriously.

"I'm just thinking." Gajeel says as he stares through her body.

"You shouldn't think too much, your brain's not used to this much work." Levy says smiling, but inside she was semi afraid. Hoping that he wasn't regretting their situation.

"Yesterday, we each asked one question. Can we do that every night?" Gajeel asks seriously.

"Of course!" Levy says with a wide smile. "You act like it's a horrible thing to talk about our lives." Even though to Gajeel, he wasn't to found of the things he'd done in his lifetime.

"Levy, you said these walls are completely sound proof right?"

"Not even a Natsu level explosion could create noise that could get out." Levy says with a small giggle.

 _'How do I get her to make that sound again?'_

"I Gajeel have dared to go where no other man has ventured! I have broken into Fairy Hills! Not even Flame Brain himself has trespassed here! You hear that Erza! I win!" Gajeel screams. Levy begins to giggle widely. Making him want to shout more. "I Gajeel Redfox! Have brought The Great and Powerful Shrimp to bed! Take that Lap Dogs!"

"Gajeel, st-op I ca-n't breath!" Levy says gasping. He burst out laughing at her struggling for air. Both their body's shaking the bed. Forcing it to squeak.

"Your turn now Shrimp." Gajeel says seriously.

"Mhhh...well. What...what do I smell like?" Levy says looking away.

"Smell like?" Gajeel echoes.

"Sorry. That's probably a stupid question. I just thought that, I don't know, dragon sense of smell and everything."

 _'She's serious.'_ Gajeel thinks.

"You smell like, ink and aged paper." Gajeel whispers. He didn't tell her about the smell of carnation mixed in with her scent. He didn't tell her how much he loved that smell. How that scent made him want to never leave her side.

"Oh...you know, you didn't ask a real question, you should ask another." Levy whispers.

"Okay, what time ya coming over tomorrow?" Gajeel says deadly.

"Gajeel, I can't let you do this. You can't throw your life away."

"I'm not, I'm giving it meaning. Levy, let me do this." Gajeel whispers. Pulling her cold body closer to him. "If not for you, then let me do it for myself."

"What time do you want me to come over?" Levy murmurs.

"Eight!" Gajeel says excitedly.

"Goodnight." Levy murmurs.

"Night!" He returns, both soon drift to sleep.

* * *

Gajeel wakes up, Levy's back against his chest. His strong arm wrapping around her tight stomach. Her cold fingers holding onto his wrist. The smell of her blue hair filling his nose. He slowly moves his arm, grabbing her wrist. Carefully, so not to wake her up. He flips her hand around so he could see her palm. Gajeel slowly, pushes his thumb into her center. Making circles on her smooth skin, taking in all the lines and creases of her hand.

 _'Her hand is so small and cold.'_ Gajeel thinks as he continues to make note of her skin. Knowing that this is something he wouldn't be aloud when she awakes.

"Mhhhh!" Levy moans as she pulls her hand away and starts to sit up. Gajeel removed his arm, granting her motion. He sits up too, watching her carefully. She rubs her eyes and looks over at him like a half awake puppy. "Good mornin'." She mumbles as she runs her hand through her messy main. Her large sweater slipping off her shoulder.

 _'My Mavis she looks adorable.'_ Gajeel thinks. Adding to the large collecting of thoughts he'd never speak of.

"Morning Shrimp." Gajeel whispers. Levy slowly stands from the bed and makes her way to the door before turning back to him.

"Do you want to get ready here or are you going to go home?" She says sleepily.

"I'll go home, you're still coming over at eight right?" He questions as he gets up from the bed.

"Mhm." Levy hums in response. "Show yourself out, I'm gonna take a shower." She slowly turn and leaves.

"Goodbye Shirmp." Gajeel mutters as he leaves. Disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

So I originally went on vacation, so I couldn't update, then I got grounded for wanting to quite soccer, then I went on another vacation. This is why I haven't updated in a long while. I'm super super sorry.

On a more pressing matter, I kinda want to turn this story into an adventure type thing and was wondering if anyone would like to disagree or agree. Please say what you think!?


End file.
